Leave My Life
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: Howl was a not-so-normal 17 year old girl. When 10 wolves entered her life. Will she face her past? Will she ever forget what he has wronged? Can she return? Read to find out.
1. Coming home

My name is Howl. I know what you're thinking… what kind of mother names her daughter Howl? Well truth is… my parents are… dead.

My name was Case but since I am in love with wolves (AN: it's true and obvious I am in love with wolves.) sooooo I changed it.

I am 17 years old and live alone. I inherited a fortune. Literally. I didn't think it was possible for one couple to earn _that_much cash!

"Uhg! I need something to keep me busy for the summer!" Did I forget to mention I talk to myself a lot?

I was about to go to my back yard to swim (witch I have been doing a lot lately.) when I heard the doorbell.

"Heeelllooo?" I asked, but no one was there except for a few wolves. WAIT JUST A MINUT! A pack of unconscious WOVES? AT MY DOOR?

It was a good thing they were pups' so I could pick them up without a box. There was a purplish blue wolf, an orange one, a blue one, two black ones, except one had an orange face. Weird, but I'm not complaining. Company is company no matter what. There was a blond wolf, a red one, a black, white, and green one, a brown one that looked stitched up, and a silver one.

I locked the door behind me once the oddly colored pups' were inside.

The orange wolf started to wake up and I froze. He slowly lifted his head and peered at me with ringed orange eyes that reminded me of Pein of the Akatsuki. It was just then I noticed piercing all over his body.

For a pup he gave a dangerously low growl, like I was going to hurt him or his friends. I held out my hand for him to sniff it.

"*Sniff**Sniff* Arf! Arf! Arf!" The young pup barked and soon the others woke up and joined in with the barking. The only female was the only one not barking at me.

There was one sharp high bark and all quit barking. All 6 pairs of eyes were on me.

"I'll let you settle into your new surroundings, whalst I go for a swim in my overly sized pool." I told the pups'.

**Akatsuki POV**

"I'll let you get settled into your new surroundings, whalst I go for a swim in my overly sized pool." The girl told the Akatsuki.

The girl had mid back ending hair. At the bottom of it the color was red. She had bangs like Deidara's covering her right eye instead of her left. Her eyes were neon purple.

She was wearing a dark purple t-shirt turtleneck with a black cotton wrap over it. And she was wearing black jeans. She had a light purple swimsuit in hand.

"**Leader-sama,****who****was****that****girl?**" Sasory asked.

"**I****do****not****know.****And****I****'****m****not****sure****we****can****trust****her****just****yet.**" Pein answered him.

Howl's POV

I was in my fav swimsuit that was a nice light purple with a black rose on it.

I climbed up the high dive. My pool was 20 feet deep and was usually covered in a red and black tarp. From the top of the high dive it looked like a giant dark purple blob because for that thing under the water signifying the bottom of the pool I used purple instead of blue.

I jumped off doing a perfect swan dive coming back up and bobbing for a bit until I got use to the temperature.

Time skip

.

.

.

I walked into the house dripping wet. "I can't believe I forgot a towel... again." I said unhappily to myself.

My house was a mansion; it was 5 stories high and my room was on the 5th floor. I waist into it and noticed the black pup with the orange swirled face was here.

"Hey there, bud. Did you have a fun time exploring? I had a wonderful time swimming." I cooed to him. "Okay scat! I need to change out of my swimsuit. I'll be down in 5 minutes, ya got it?" I told him; shooing him out of the room.

I quickly changed into a black Avril Lavean T-shirt, under that was a deep purple long sleeved shirt; I also had a pair of black skinny jeans on.

My hair was wet. I brushed and blow dried it and remembered I had to meet the pups.

I ran down the stairs tripping once on the last flight of stairs I did a flip and landed genitally on my feet.

My parents where killed when I was 13 they sent me to this inferior dying world. I was at the top of my class as a student of the academy but I could still do nothing to prevent my clan from dying out at the hands of Itachi Uchiha. The same Person that killed the Uchiha clan other than himself or his brother.

I was from the Naruto universe I pretended to like the Akatsuki only to learn. To learn what I was up agents, to see if I could figure out their higher achy and find a way to kill Itachi Uchiha.

I had a secret training ground where I used the info I got when I watched the show and read it on wikipeadea and found a way to beat their techniques.

My chakra nature is in three parts: lightning, wind, and earth.

When I got to the couch I whistled long and sharply. The pups came running.

"Okay! Here is how we do it-OW! Why you little twerp! Why I otta!" I said angrily. The black wolf pup snarled at me and made a move to bite me once again. Then I realized it! This black pup was the one and only, Itachi Uchiha. All defenseless and such.

Even though it was agents myself I kicked him. I hated him with every fiber of my being.

"Itachi Uchiha. You have done. It is unforgivable! I shall have my revenge. Though it is not my shinobi

way. To kill the unprepared I have no time right now. The time has come for me to return home. I know the right jutsu to do the trick, but I will not return you or your friends to normal." I stated, my voice full of authority, hatred, and sadness.

**"Ah,****I****know****who****we****are****dealing****with****now.****It****is****the****Ritoruurufu****girl****I****failed****to****kill****when****I****destroyed****both****our****clans."** Itachi stated.

"Okay, that is just creepy! My kekke-genkie revealed itself three years early." I said.

**"How****in****fucking****hell****can****she****understand****us?"** The silver loudmouth pup asked.

**"She****just****said****her****kekke-genkie****was****to****blame****for****this,****moron!"**Kakuzu answered.

"He is right. It is called the soul of the wolf. It aloes me to: look, speak, and understand what a wolf says." I inquired.

**"Oh,****I****heard****about****that****when****I****was****still****a****Genin!"**Deidara said joining in the conversation.

"Enough small talk. I am going to go gather my things of once upon a time. I will leave most of my possessions from this world behind. Meaning clothing. I am taking my other possessions such as my technology." I told them.

I ran all over the house and came back with my headband, laptop, mp3 player, my iphone and my ipad.

I also had a bunch of books from my library. Including my most favorite book... Runt. A book about a young wolf pup that bared his fathers black fur coat and white star. Trying to make it in a pack as the smallest and youngest of his litter. (Hence the name Runt)

I gathered my enemies in a circle and bit into my thumb. I preformed a string of hand signs and slapped my hands down and yelled "Universe Transferred Jutsu!" The world started spinning at a slow pace and gradually increased.

We landed in the outskirts of the Leaf. I kicked Itachi and stuffed my hands in my pockets.


	2. Girlfriend

I walked through out the town, alone. I had shooed the Akatsuki out of my sight and told them to find their own way to their true forms 'cause I was steaming mad. I still had the little vain over my eyebrow.

I had been home for a week and I was still mad that I wanted to batter Uchiha! I had maneged to pass my chunin exam and was one step closer to becoming a jonin. I past Ichiraku's Raman shop and spotted Iruka-sansei and my not-so-little bud Naruto.

"Hey guy's! Long time no see." I said slipping into the shop.

"Well, Barry me alive, if it isn't Case Ritoruurufu." Iruka greeted me with a worm smile.

"Hey, Case! I haven't seen you since I was still in the academy!" My hyper active friend said.

"It isn't Case any more. Now I go by the name Howl. But, if you want to call me Case go ahead." I stated.

"Well, Case where have you been?" Iruka asked as Kukashi joined us.

"Well, you guy's remember the Uchiha & Ritoruurufu massacre?" I asked.

"Oh, so you where the only survivor?" Kukashi asked.

"Y'up. And my parent's sent me to a different universe so I'd be safe 'till the day I was ready to return home and avenge the massacre of both clans." I finished.

"Wow! Your parents really went all out." Naruto said.

"Yeah, no kidding!" I laughed out as I nodded my head slowly. Naruto grabbed my hand and started to drag me to places unknown.

I was dragged to Sakura's house. Apparently she, Ino, Chogi, Tenten, neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee where there.

"Hey, guys Naruto and Case are here!" Sakura yelled after opening the door.

"Did she say Case?" I heard Ino ask.

"Case? I thought she was dead. So she wasn't lucky. What a drag." Shikamaru said. Typical old Shikamaru.

"YES! THE YOUTHFUL CASE HAS RETURNED TO US!" Lee yelled with glee as he galumphed me.

"Okay, Lee... AHK! I'm hap-happy to see you to." I said weakly as he squeezed even tighter.

Tenten and Neji had to pry their teammate off me so I could breath.

I was deep in thought when Ino grabbed my hand to take me shopping for new close for a new ninja outfit.

As we walked the streets Ino dragged me into every clothing store she saw.

By the time we finished I had 21 new outfits... all in witch I did not need.

One week later...

I made my way to the Hokage tower, as I was eager to have a mission after so long.

"So, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Case Ritoruurufu." Lady Tsunade greeted.

"Like wise." I said back.

"Down to biasness. This is an A-class mission. We need you to go to Sana to help make a battle plan to fight the Akatsuki. This is a solo mission that we think you can handle." the Hokage said.

I bowed my head in respect and left.

I went to my apartment to grab a weeks worth of clothing, my mp3, some weapons, and a few maps of the area.

I went to the gates to say my good-byes to my friends and start the long trip to Sana.

I hopped through the trees in silence 'till I got board and put on 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavean.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I don't like your girlfriend.

No way, no way!

Think you need a new one.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I know thatcha like me.

No way, no way!

No it's not a secret.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I want to be your girlfriend!

You're so fine! I want you mine! You're so delicious!

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive.

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Don't pretend I don't know your damn precious.

And hell yeah! I'm the mother-fucking princess!

I can tell ya like me too, and you know I'm right.

She's like so whatever. And you can do so much better.

I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's about!

Hey, hey! You, you!

I don't like your girlfriend.

No way, no way!

Think you need a new one

Hey, hey! You, you!

I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I know thatcha like me.

No way, no way!

No, it's not a secret.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I want to be your girlfriend.

I can see, I see the way you look at me.

And even when you look away, I know you think of me.

I know you talk about me all the time, again and again.

So come over here, and tell me what I wanna hear.

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear.

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again.

'Cause, she's like so whatever, and you can do so much better.

I think we should get together now.

And that's what everyone's talking about.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I don't like your girlfriend.

No way, no way!

Think you need a new one.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I know thatcha like me.

No way, no way!

No it's not a secret.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I want to be your girlfriend.

Awn!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger.

'Cause, I can, 'cause, I can do much better.

There's no other.

So, what's it ganna sinkin'.

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Awn!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger.

'Cause, I can, 'cause, I can do much better.

There's no other.

So, what's it ganna sinkin'.

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Hey, hey! You, you!

I don't like your girlfriend.

No way, no way!

Think you need a new one.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I could be your girlfriend.

No way, no way!

Hey, hey! You, you!

I know thatcha like me.

No way, no way!

No, it's not a secret.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I could be your girlfriend.

No way, no way.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I don't like your girlfriend.

No way, no way!

Think you need a new one.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I could be your girlfriend.

No way, no way!

Hey, hey! You, you!

I know thatcha like me.

Noway, noway!

No it's not a secret.

Hey, hey! You, you!

I want to be your girlfriend.

No way, no way!

Hey! Hey!

After that it went to 'Going Under'.

After Going Under finished, 'Gone' by Kelly Clarkson came on and it was getting dark out.

I decided it was time to set up camp. I found a tree branch high up so I wouldn't have to worry about being found. Also the branch was thick enough so it would not break whalst I was asleep.

I settled down for the night and hid my chakra signature.


	3. Captured

I hope you enjoy this chapter because I was up 'till 2:05 A.M. trying to write it.

Hidan: She fucking went all out for you, so ya fucking as well read it.

Me: That's a first.

* * *

><p>I woke up around 1:00 AM. I ran trough the forest. I knew that I had to get to Sana soon.<p>

At the gates of Sana...

"Man, I can't wait to see Case! She's been unheard of for 4 and a half years!" Kankuro wined.

"I know, it's been so long. I can't wait to show her what she's been missing all these years!" Timari added.

"I bet she's just as exited to see us to." Gaara stated.

Case's POV

'I know how I'll greet the sand siblings!' I mused evilly.

I was coming up to the gates of Sana and I saw the three I was just thinking about. I walked up to them. 'Let the fun begin!' I thought.

"CASE!" Timari said tackling me.

I smiled inwardly. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I asked.

She frowned. "You... you don't remember us?" She asked a little heart broken.

I smiled. "I'm just messin' with ya. Of course I remember my favorite sand siblings!" I laughed out.

She and Kankuro started to chase me yelling: "WHY, YOU! WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" I laughed as they chased me throughout the city streets.

I made a few hand signs and whispered " Wind style: whispering leaves."

A storm of leaves appeared encasing the two siblings.

When they emerged from the leaves the slowly lost consciousness.

"Case, what did you doooooooo-?" Kankuro asked before giving in to the jutsu. I had stopped in mid step when the leaves appeared and a ghost of a smile played on my lips.

I felt a strange but familiar chakra presence but brushed it off as an over protective NABU watching what had just occurred, but I wasn't sure of that.

I walked toward the sand siblings that lay unfortunately before me unconscious.

Time skip (Akatsuki POV)

.

.

.

Deidara & Sasori watched as the Kazekage's siblings chased the infamous girl they had met in a different world around the streets.

originally the pair were sent to capture the one-tail, but they where also told to bring the girl known as Case back as well if they encountered her here in Sana.

They decided to start the attack on Sana at dusk which was rapidly approaching.

Time skip (again( Deidara's POV))

.

.

.

I had successively captured the Kazekage and all we needed to do now was locate and capture the girl that kicked that bastard Itachi. But I was short one arm thanks to the one-tail host.

I flew overhead and spotted her on top of a building with other shinobi on it.

I descended to the rooftop below making them scatter to get away. I flew up behind her.

"Case! Behind you!" one of the men shouted at her, but the warning came to late.

I made a bomb explode right behind her, sending her flying off the building and into the air.

I caught her falling unconscious form bridle style and flew to the gates.

I had to emit it, she looked so helpless and innocent as well as bloody there with my arm around her.

When I got to the gate Sasori no Danna's eyes went strait to the girl I grasped in my arm.

"So, that's what kept me waiting, brat?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. She was a bit hard to locate, hmm." I said, a little winded from using a bit to much chakra.

Time skip to three days latter

.

.

.

Deidara sat calmly on top of Gaara. Sasori was in his puppet. The two where engrossed in an argument about art and what is true art. Their new partner was standing off to the side ticked off about being forced to join the Akatsuki.

"Hey, Case, yeah?" Deidara asked trying to include her in the argument.

"What!" She snapped having been brought out of her thoughts.

"Do you know this nine-tail host we're supposed to capture, un?" he asked changing the subject because she didn't want to hear it.

"Yeeeeaaahh, why?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Do you know any of his weaknesses, hmm?"

"I know for a fact he loves Raman. I wouldn't consider it a weakness though." Howl said walking over to her partners.

Suddenly there was a huge bang and the boulder blocking the entrance was shattered.

Not surprisingly at all, Naruto, Sakura, Kukashi, and Lady Chiou where there at the entrance to the cave.

"Case! Gaara! what are you doing! How can you just let that bastard sit on Gaara like that?"

"Case! What are you doing with these guys?" Sakura yelled at me.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been forced to join the Akatsuki, that's why I'm with them." Howl spat back at her plainly.

"So, Case, un. Which one is the host for the nine-tails, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Said girl pointed to Naruto, and because of his sudden out burst of rage she hid behind Deidara.

Deidara chuckled at her actions. "Sasori no Danna, I know you won't like this but I think I'll handle the host, hmm." Deidara said making a clay bird.

When Sasori made a move to attack him, both Case and Deidara jumped onto the creation's back.

for some reason Howl trusted Deidara the most out of all the members. They thought it was because they shared a deep hatred for a particular Uchiha.

They flew off with Gaara in the mouth of the bird.

As expected Naruto followed close behind them and Kukashi followed Naruto out to try and clam him down and listen to reason, but as usual that approach failed to get though to his stubbornness.

"Psst! Deidara! I have an idea on how to catch Naruto, but we have to get rid of Kukashi first." Howl said thinking about her evading the angry sand siblings 3 days ago.

"Okay, I'll take care of the copy ninja, you woury about the host." He said.

We flew through the canyon and soon got to a forest after Deidara thought he had finally gotten rid of Kukashi.

By the time we got to the forest Deidara had lost his other arm. Howl had to muscle down the lunch she had when he asked her to take a look to see how bad it was.

"Few, hmm. That was a close one, un." Deidara said.

Howl scoffed. "Who are you to say that with those arms of your's?" She asked.

"Good point, hmm." He stated.

"Give Gaara and Case back!" Naruto barked.

"We have told you now five times. He's dead." Howl said.

just then on the branch they where sitting on, Naruto appeared and punched Deidara in the face.

After blow for blow Naruto used his Rasengon to finish off the dummy made of clay Deidara switched himself out earlier. Team Guy soon showed up and boy were they ever surprised to see Howl in an Akatsuki cloak.

The battle ended when Deidara's clay clone blow up.

Howl had to use their running away to her advantage.

She did a string of hand signs and whispered "Wind release: death transport."

A storm of dead leaves encased her and she was gone before the explosion hit her.

She soon appeared at Deidara's side as they walked through the forest.


	4. new member

We had lost Sasori in the fight between the Akatsuki and my former comrades. I was starting to think that my friends were going to hate me for so easily being caught off garde and made a member of the Akatsuki, not to mention I had to work with my worst enemy.

I was led by Deidara, Zetsu, and Tobi to the hideout. Once past the garde (a ninja of the village hidden in the rain) they led me to Pein's office.

"It is good to have you as a member of the Akatsuki Cas-"

"It's, Howl, sir." I interrupted him.

He nodded and had _him_ escort me to my room.

Apparently Pein had the Akatsuki raid my apartment for my stuff.

All of it even the stuff I left behind to go to the other world where in boxes on top of my bed.

I started to put the stuff away. Once I was finished there was a knock on my door.

"Come in, please." I called out to the person outside it.

The doorknob turned slowly revealing a hyper Tobi.

"Tobi needs Howl-Chan to hide Tobi quickly!"

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled.

Not thinking clearly I shoved Tobi in the closet and closed the door.

Deidara knocked on the door and I answered to the red-faced terrorist.

What did Tobi do?" I asked him.

"He has my clay pouch, hmm!" He said.

I pointed to the closet to let Deidara deal with Tobi.

I watched as Deidara dragged Tobi out of my room. I chuckled a little to myself as Deidara strangled poor Tobi out side my door. Deidara's face was redder than a tomato.

I closed the door and locked it.

I lied down on the bed with 'Runt' in hand I rolled onto my stomach and started to read.

I looked up from my book and at the clock. 'Damn, that Kukashi for making me a book worm!' I thought.

It was 3: 09 AM. I dog eared the corner and settled down in bed.

The next morning...

"Howl-Chan~!" Came Tobi's annoying singsong voice through my door.

I walked out with 'The Hunger Games' in hand and followed Tobi to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, I was so wrapped up in the world of Katniss Everdeen I hit the doorframe.

"OW! Curses!" I yelled.

I could tell people where trying hard not to laugh at my first flaw in 2 years.

I looked up from my book and gave a glare that literally put Itachi to shame. (Mainly because he was in the room)

"What are you lookin' at?" I snapped.

"Lookie here. She's not a fucking morning person." Hidan snickered.

"So what?" I asked a little annoyed at them.

"Forget it. Someone lead me to the training room before I kill everyone in this room!" I growled.

Kisame was about to take my hand to lead me to the training grounds but I stopped that from happening.

"Don't touch me!" I spat.

He put his hands up as if saying 'whatever you say.'

We arrived at the training grounds within 5 minutes.

I took out two scrolls that belonged to my parents before the Uchiha killed them.

I unrolled them and forced my chakra to my hands.

Two large swords appeared in the ground in front of the scrolls. Both looked identical except for one feature. One had red fur right under the hilt same with the other, but in black.

I loved these swords because they where my parents departing gift to me.

I grabbed the hilts of Akumu and Kurayami. The demon swords resembled a wolf's fang.

Kisame just stood there. Eyeing the swords in my more then capable hands.

"What are you lookin' at?" I snapped.

Just then the Akatsuki came into the room. Now I was really irritated, because I came here to escape them.

"What do you want?" I asked the 4-word question that always seamed to always escape my lips.

"We came to see how powerful you are... to see if I was correct to choose you to become a member." Pein stated.

I felt my eye twitch. "I'm going to need someone to beet the shit out of them." I said.

"Your opponent will be Deidara.

Deidara came out to the center of the field.

I followed him out. I attached the two swords in the palms of my hands and through them up into the air, spinning.

I caught _it_ with great ease. Instead of my parents two separate blades one long white one with two bells on the end landed in my palm.

I grasped the hilt of Akuami tightly and held it pointed off to the right side low to the ground.

I charged at Deidara with Akuami raised slightly; the sharp end facing him.

Time skip

.

.

.

Both of us panted heavily after three hours of fighting.

I felt my legs start to give way but easily over powered it. Deidara on the other hand almost collapsed if I hadn't grabbed his shoulder and put his arm around my neck and helped him walk back to where the rest of the Akatsuki sat.

I handed him off to Kisame and Hidan so they could take him to his room.

I summoned the sheath for Akuami and slid it in. When I let go the two swords split again and where in a sheath on ether side of my hips.

As I took a step toward the exit I passed out...

Itachi's POV

Even though I knew she hated my guts I got to her before she hit the ground. I took her to her room for some rest.

'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep' I thought as I opened the door to her room and set her on the bed.

I then remembered her book was in the training room. I went back to retrieve it for her so she wouldn't get upset if she couldn't find it.

I found it by two slits in the ground, which I'm guessing is where she summoned the swords she had with her.

And cue time skip

.

.

.

Howl's POV

I woke up to see I was in my room at the Akatsuki base.

I looked to my left to see Akumu. I looked to my right to see Kurayami.

I sat up. Y'up, definitely in my room.

One thing struck me as odd. A present was sitting on my dresser. I stood up on uncertain legs, wobbled a bit, almost fell back on the bed, and walked to the dresser.

I read the tag.

'Howl, those are some pretty impressive skills you got there. I hope we can be friends- Deidara.'

I smiled as I read it. Not hesitating, I took the lid off the box. I peered inside. I smiled because I loved art, and Deidara had gone and gave me 10 sketchpads.

I then looked at my clock... 2:00 AM.

I decided to listen to some music to pass the time.

Time skip

.

.

.

I yawned and looked at the clock. 3:35 AM.

I settled under the covers to go to sleep.

"Is Case-Chan still asleep~?" Tobi yelled from outside my door.

"Quiet, un! You'll wake her, hmm!" Deidara snapped.

"He already did." I said walking to the door. I opened it.

"We have a mission, un." Deidara said as I walked out.

"It's flipping 4:00 in the morning! And we have a mission?"

They nodded.

Okay, let me get dressed." I said.

"Make sure you pack a months worth of clothing, un." Deidara said.

"WHAT?"

"Ha! I told you the bitch wouldn't be happy about it!" Hidan yelled victorious.

"Shut the fudge up!" I yelled.

"Fudge?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like to swear, you moron!" I growled.

I changed quickly and attached my beloved blades to my belt, and put my cloak on over top of it. I walked out of my room Deidara and Tobi where waiting there for me.

"Give it, un."

"Give what?"

"You're apart of the Akatsuki now, you need a slash through your headband, hmm."

I took it off and handed it to him. He took out a knife and made a clean cut through it.

He handed it back, and I tied it on. He handed me a file.

Profile

Name: Akane Kie.

Village: the village hidden in the mountains.

Specialty: Long range fighter.

After I read that I skimmed through the rest.

"This is perfect! My specialty is close combat!" I exclaimed happily after I finished reading.

"That's why I'm sending you." Pein snuck up behind me. "You'll leave immediately."

I snickered. "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered a few funny lines from a movie."

"And what would that be?"

"We leave immediately! But what about dinner? We leave... in 5 hours." I smiled trying to hold back laughter.


	5. on with the mission!

My appoligies for the wait. Been a little hectic around home and school.

Hidan: Yo, bitch, shut up and on with the story!

Me: Go ta hell!

Tobi: Tobi wants to do disclamer!

Me: Um... alright. Tobi?

Tobi: FangWolf-chan dosn't own Naruto or Akatsuki! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Me: On with the show!

Tobi: YAY, story time!

* * *

><p>After I said my 3rd all time favorite movie line the looked at me like I'd gone off the deep end.<p>

"What? that's like my thread favorite movie line."

"Second?"

"Whoever did this, let's rip his tail off and shove it down his throat."

"First?"

"I just wanted to say one thing, if any of you wolves have hurt my daughter, I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down you throat, SO YOU CAN SEE MY CLAWS TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!"

That seemed to startle them, because they all put their hands up defectively and started to back away _slowly_.

"Hey, guys, un?

"Yes?

"I just had an idea."

"What's that?"

"Let us not get on her nerves, hm."

"Good plan."

"Aw, I'm ganna cry."

"Tobi'll give Howl-chan a hug-"

"Don't push it."

"Tobi's sorry."

I held a chuckle back. It was hard to deal with them, but making them feel uncomfortable was always a good time.

" Hmm hmm hmm hmm."

"What are you doin'?"

"Humming Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson."

"Can you sing a few lines?" Kisame asked.

"I'll spread my wing and I'll learn how to fly. I do what it takes till I touch the sky, now. Make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones I love."

They all looked stunned at my singing voice. I didn't think I was good. At. All. Oh well, there goes that.

"Wow, hm. You're amazing, un.

"No, I'm not. Now let's get going. I want this mission done and over with."

"Well you could at least have a little enthusiasm."

"Uh, no."

"Tobi thinks Howl-chan is scary."

We left the base after that. I was a little annoyed at the lack of speech, and being the quiet one I stuck my ear buds in and listened to Avril.

Cue time skip 'cause I want to.

.

.

.

I was quietly humming to the Pussy Cat Dolls.

"What is Howl-chan doing?"

"Huh?" I said pulling out an ear bud.

"What is Case-chan up to?"

"First, you'll address me as Howl; second I am listening."

"What is Howl-chan listening to?"

"Uhg, Deidara? Dose he ever be quiet?"

"Unfortunately no, hm."

"Only to our dismay."

"Indeed, un."

"I'm just going to continue ignoring you two."

"You do that, hm."

It was to my dismay that it was a week's travail to the village hidden in the mountains. I continued until Deidara tapped on my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"We're making camp, un."

I gave an understanding nod.

Time skip until the camp is set up

.

.

.

I helped the boys' to set up camp. After that was done, I hopped into a tree to bed down for the night.

"Isn't Howl-chan sleeping with Tobi and Deidara-senipe?"

"Jashin as my witness you will learn not to speak in third person." I sighed. "And, no Tobi, I'm not sleeping in that crowded tent with two belonging to the opousite gender." I added, plain as day.

"And no, un's, hm's, or yeah's about it."

With that the two entered the tent. I sighed again, thinking on how to destroy that Uchiha bastard.

'I could always double team with Sasuke. That way we're both happy about our victory. But then again, I'd probably be more satisfied if I did the job on my own. Uhg! I hate being at war with myself!'

I was still thinking about that option come morning. Tweatle Dee, and Tweatle Dumb came out of their shared tent.

Deidara was scolding Tobi about some dumb thing that happened last night. I pretend to be asleep to hear what they were talking about.

"Tobi, Don't you dare do that ever again, un! AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A GIRL, HM!"

"Howl-chan is still asleep. Tobi will wake her up! Tobi exclaimed.

When I batted my eyelids sleepily, I saw Tobi was right in my face. Unfortunately it startled me and I fell out of the tree, but did a back-hand-spring and landed on my feet.

"Tobi, in hell's name, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked.

Deidara walked up beside me. I turned on my heels and started on the move again.

"You okay, un?" He asked.

"Yeah, great! Just peachy." I said.

"Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the tree this morning, hm."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... I... I'm at war with myself right now, and when that happens... I guess... you could say I'm not "sunny" about i'... and the fact that I didn't get much sleep dodn't help much ether." I explained to them, though I only expected Deidara to see what I was getting at.


End file.
